Aoi no Happi Endingu
by anonim now
Summary: Sekali lagi dalam hati Sai berkata; "Ini akan jadi hari yang berakhir bahagia, kuharap.." Kurenai , Sakura haruno , Inoichi Yamanaka mereka telah menyakiti seseorang tanpa mereka sadari "Siapa Kau?" Ino bertanya pelan wajahnya bingung, Hanya tersenyum dia menjawab "Aku ibumu" menangis bukan kebiasaanku, tapi dengan tidak elitnya aku melakukannya


**Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto**

**Jalan cerita ini terpikir ketika saya sedang galau ujian praktek, saya benar-benar seperti orang gila, jadi kepingin cerita tentang orang dengan sakit yang sama yang kurang lebih.**

**I do my best to make the character doesn't OOC**

**A Lot Of Typo, EYTD (Ejaan yang tidak Disempurnakan)**

**Semoga ini benar-benar terhitung _Happy ending_**

**Minna-san, Let Author, present:**

**"(Blue) HAPPY ENDING" **

**~Aoi no Happi Endingu~**

**(aku suka judul bahasa inggris)**

Aku memasuki koridor sepi yang memisahkan bangsal-bangsal hening, menuju tangga di ujungnya dan menaikinya pelan, hari ini 20 September 1997, tepat 3 tahun lalu perang konoha benar-benar berakhir. Hari ini perayaannya membuat banyak jalan-jalan di konoha penuh oleh balon, pita warna-warni dan lampion, malam nanti adalah puncaknya. Keriuhan di luar ternyata tertelan dinding-dinding tebal gedung yang aku masuki ini, aku menaiki tangga berkarat itu pelan, melihat seekor kucing menggeliat meregangkan tubuhnya di tangga didepanku dan berlari cepat ketika menyadari langkahku yang menyeret serta suara deritan kecil, mengagetkannya. Aku telah sampai di lantai paling atas gedung itu, disini suara angin mendominasi, suara-suara persiapan perayaan di jalan-jalan depan gedung terbawa serta olehnya ke koklea-koklea manusia yang berada di atas gedung itu. Aku tidak sulit menemukan seseorang yang aku ingin temui disana, dia sudah terduduk di atas kursi kayu di tepi pagar pembatas gedung. Matanya kosong menatap lurus. Kedua alisku tertekuk kecil, aku mendesah pelan.

Aku sudah duduk di kursi yang sama dengannya setidaknya 15 menit lamanya, bersama-sama kami sudah melalui waktu 15 menit yang hening itu tanpa suara, selain dari keramaian di bawah. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa perasaanku tentang bagaimana rasanya berada di sampingnya meski dalam keheningan, rasanya hangat. Hangat bahkan jauh sampai dalam dadaku. Meski detak jantungku berirama sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya setiap bersamanya, aku toh menikmatinya sebagai alunan unik. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri, membawa senyumku setiap kali tersadar aku sibuk menghitung detaknya selama bersama orang ini. Aku menoleh, kutatap rona kepayahan dalam wajah pucat itu, matanya berkantung seolah dia memakai celak abu-abu yang tipis. Bibirnya kering dan pucat, rambutnya yang pirang masih lembut terurai, meski kali ini tidak serapi 3 tahun lalu, beberapa helainya lolos dari ikatan rambut dan asik menari tertebangkan angin, pandangan matanya sayu dan kosong. Meski begitu cahaya-cahaya kecantikannya tidak juga sulit ditemukan, mencintai gadis ini meski baru pertama kali bertemu bukan hal sulit, karena dia sangat cantik, sangat muda. Aku membuang nafas nafas cepat terbatuk sedikit untuk mengalihkan pikiranku, bahwa betapa gadis disampingnya memang terlalu cantik untuk hanya dicintainya saja.

Diam masih mendominasi.

Aku nyaris tertidur ketika gadis di sampingku akhirnya mengubah posisi duduknya sedikit, melihatnya bergerak jadi hal langka 30 menit ini. Aku ingin menghentikkan angin yang membuatku tak bisa mendengar irama nafas gadis disampingku, aku sempat berpikir mungkin dengan mendengarnya aku bisa menebak perasaannya saat itu. Beberapa helai bunga sakura gugur melintasi udara di sekeliling kami, musim gugur jelas sudah dimulai, aku menatap berhelai-helai guguran bunganmerah muda itu kosong, aku menoleh lagi, aku khawatir dia yang duduk disampingku teringan salah satu orang yang pergi dan membuatnya sedih seperti ini, **Haruno Sakura**.

(flashback)

"Dimana sakura?" Ino bertanya dengan nada tinggi ke arah Naruto yang berwajah sedih di depannya, tepat di depan gerbang Konoha sebelum Naruto, Hinata, dan Kiba sempat memasuki Konoha setelah misi membujuk Sasuke untuk kembali ke Konoha siang itu.

"Yamanaka-chan.." Hinata berkata pelan dengan khawatir, INo jelas-jelas membuat khawatir dengan kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan pada sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Dimana Sakura, Hinata? Bukankah kalian pergi bersama dengannya kemarin? Kenapa sekarang pulang hanya bertiga?" Ino beralih ke Hinata sedikit panik.

"Hinata tidak tahu apa-apa Ino… aku yang bertanggung jawab atas Sakura" Naruto berkata tegas, diantara raut wajahnya yang kelelahan, "Dia.. Sakura memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Sasuke, dia tidak akan kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke dan .. Sakura tidak akan kembali ke Konoha" Suara Naruto tercekat-cekat.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah mereka teman setimmu Naruto? Kau besok dilantik sebagai Hokage Konoha namun bagaimana pertanggungjawaban perkataanmu atas menjaga kawan-kawanmu, mereka sekarang pergi dari Konoha seenaknya.. kau ini, bisamu apa sih? Hanya bicara?" Ino berkata sangat tidak santai.

"Sasuke berkata tidak mungkin kembali ke Konoha, karena dia telah melukai banyak orang konoha dengan tangannya, sakura memutuskan untuk mengikutinya, Ino… Sasuke sekarang sendirian, kali ini benar-benar hanya dia Uchiha di bumi ini, Sasuke lebih membutuhkan sakura dibanding aku, atau konoha, aku menghargai keputusan mereka untuk pergi.. jadi mengertilah"

"Apa kau pikir yang sendirian hanya sasuke? Sakura itu sahabat karibku, aku juga membutuhkannya, Apa kau yakin Sasuke akan menjaganya diluar sana, anak Uchiha itu (ino membuang muka sengit menyebut nama itu) telah menyakiti sakura lebih dari siapapun, kenapa kau percayakan Sakura pada orang yang bahkan tidak jelas menganggap sakura apa.. kenapa setelah perang kalian jadi sangat tidak dewasa dalam mengambil keputusan? Apa penderitaan yang perang ajarkan tidak ada gunanya?" Ino berkata sengit, berteriak lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto, Hinata- dan Kiba.

"Naruto-kun.. bersabarlah …" Hinata menyentuh pundak Naruto pelan, Kiba mengikuti Hinata mendekati naruto

"Dia sahabat kental Sakura, kupikir sudah sewajarnya dia kecewa kehilangan Sakura, tenanglah Naruto, ini bukan salahmu" Kiba berkata pelan.

Xxx

* * *

Sejak itu kesedihan Ino menjadi-jadi, ia sering uring-uringan sendiri, menangis dan menyendiri. Dia menolak tinggal di rumahku, meski kami barusaja menikah. Ya.. aku dan dia sudah terikat pernikahan, Ino pulang dari perang dengan luka fisik, luka batin karena kehilangan ayahnya dan ia juga membawa pulang amanah **Inoichi Yamanaka** tentang menikah denganku. Kehilangan hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya untuk ayahnya, Ino menerima amanah itu. Kami menikah 2 hari setelah perang usai, bukan perayaan besar, mengingat kondisi desa masih labil. Ibuku sangat prihatin dengan keadaan Ino, tapi meski begitu permintaanku atau Ibuku sekali pun dia tidak mau menerimanya. Dia yatim piatu perang, namun bersikeras tinggal di kedai bunganya terus. Kesedihannya bisa sedikit diobati dengan adanya Sakura yang menemaninya, namun sekarang Sakura malah pergi. Diam-diam kekecwaan atas kepergian Sakura tidak hanya berimbas ke Ino atau Naruto tapi juga padaku, karena Sakura telah membuat keadaan Ino semakin parah.

Kesedihan Ino tidak terputus sampai disitu, tidak lama setelah kepergian Sakura, **Kurenai** melahirkan, tidak ada ninja medis muda berbakat lain selain Ino di desa, toh Sakura telah pergi bukan? Tapi Ino belum cukup bekal ilmu tentang itu, meski aku selalu percaya Ino sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang dia bisa ketika mengoperasi Kurenai, Kurenai telah ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk berkumpul dengan asuma dan meninggalkan putra mereka sebagai yatim piatu pasca melahirkannya. Aku tidak menyalahkan Ino tentang hal itu, tidak ada orang di Konoha yang menyalahkannya, tapi Ino telah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Kurenai dan memutuskan tidak memaafkan dirinya sendiri sampai kapanpun.

Tidak menyukai orang lain itu mudah, kau tinggal menjauhinya saja. Tapi tidak menyukai diri sendiri itu sulit, karena kau tidak bisa berlari dari diri sendiri. Itulah yang aku rasakan terjadi pada Ino.

Depresi berat karena semua cobaan itu, sikap Ino perlahan berubah, dia tdk doyan makan, perawakanna semakin kurus kian hari, dia sering melantur, dan tidak mengenali banyak orang, bahkan Chouji dan Aku. Ninja medis dari Suna menjelaskan bahwa depresi Ino sudah sangat berat, sehingga memengaruhi otak dan psikologinya, ketidakingatannya tidak hanya berlangsung sekali dua kali, atau sejam dua jam, namun berkali-kali dan berminggu-minggu. Aku dan Chouji sangat terluka dengan keadaannya ini, Chouji beberapa kali kuketahui menangis, setiap kali melewati rumah sakit tempat Ino kini dirawat, atau rumah Ino dan toko bunganya. Tapi dia sering menghindari perasaan itu dan berpura-pura kuatdengan berulang kali menguatkanku untuk bertabah atas kejadian yang terjadi pada Ino. Ibuku kini jadi sangat pendiam, bukan hanya karena nasib pernikahanku yang dilukai dengan luka Ino, tapi lebih karena apa yang terjadi pada Ino, karena Ibu sudah sangat menganggapnya sebagai anaknya, bahkan melebihiku. Minggu lalu kulihat dia berkunjung ke rumahsakit tempat Ino dirawat, dan Ino yang dengan tatapan kosong disuapi ibuku makan bertanya;

"Anda siapa?"

Meski ibuku hanya tersenyum dan menjawab bahwa dia Ibunya. Ino hanya menanggapinya lalu, dan setelahnya masih bertanya lagi ibuku siapa.

Diam-diam di WC rumah sakit Ibuku menangis deras. Aku hanya menunggunya diluar dan tertunduk tak bisa berkata-apa-apa, aku tidak pandai menghibur Ibuku, andai ada Ino yang sehat, dia lah orang paling tepat yang bisa menghibur Ibuku, meski ironisnya dialah penyebab tangisan Ibu.

XXX

* * *

Aku tersenyum pahit mengingat kejadian itu, kupandang dan ku acak rambut pirangnya dengan tidak sadar, aku sangat merindukannya yang dulu. Dia yang ku acak rambutnya menoleh pelan, tidak berusaha mengelak atau bicara. Mataku menerawang jauh menatapnya, aku sadar, mataku lebih basah dari biasanya, tapi tidak setetes air matapun kuijinkan jatuh, setidaknya didepan gadis ini.

"Ino…" aku memulai bicara untuk pertama kalinya hari itu dengannya. Meski kami telah menghabiskan hari itu bersama di atap rumah sakit.

"Aku mencintaimu… "

Aku mengatakan satu-satunya kalimat yang belum pernah aku katakan langsung padanya, meski sudah terpendam lama sekali. Nafasku tidak beraturan, aku tertunduk, tak kuasa melihat wajah lemah gadisku yang dilukai orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Aku meraih bahunya yang kecil dan keras lantaran tulangnya sudah sangat tipis dibalut daging. Menyanggakan kepalaku ke bahu keras itu, aroma lavender dan rumah sakit khas keluar dari baju rumah sakit Ino yang sedikit kebesaran.

Tes..

Suara air mataku rasanya terdengar keras sekali jatuh ke kursi kayu. Kedua tanganku meraih kedua sisi bahunya aku berguncang menahan isakan tidak elit khas seorang pemuda yang terlalu berharga diri tinggi untuk menangis.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, bisakah kau kembali seperti Ino yang dulu? Jadilah istriku, tinggallah di rumahku, lupakan Sakura, lupakan kurenai, Yoru sekarang sudah besar Ino.. dia membutuhkanmu, kita dulu sepakat untuk mengasuhnya bersama kan Ino… dia sudah kehilangn Asuma dan Kurenai, jadilah pengganti Kurenai bagi Yoru… dia membutuhkan seorang Ibu, dia membutuhkanmu…" Aku menyeret sebuah kalimat terpanjangku hari itu, masih menunduk dan menyanggakan kepalaku pada bahu Ino.

"Shikamaru.." Ino memulai kata pertamanya dengan sangat melegakan, dia tau namaku

"Siapa Yoru?" Kata-kata selanjutnya sedikit mengiris hatiku, namun aku bangkit dan tersenyum lembut.

"Dia anak kita…" Aku berusaha membuat nada bicaraku sewajar mungkin. Dia masih berwajah bingung.

"apa kita sudah menikah?"

"Ya" Aku tersenyum lagi, kata-kata Ino bagai guyuran hujan ke hatiku yang kering, "apa kau senang dengan pernikahan ini?" aku bertanya lagi, dia mengenyrit berpikir, aku tidak berharap dia menjawab apapun.

"Ya.." dia berkata diluar dugaan setelah hening agak lama,

"Aku ingin menjadi istrimu.. bisakah aku sembuh? Bisakah aku pulang?" dia bertanya polos, matanya terlihat tidak fokus, dia memegang kepalanya, nampaknya dia kesakitan, aku menyentuh tangannya reflek,

"Ya.. kau memang harus sembuh"

Dia menatapku kosong, pelan-pelan menyunggingkan senyum pertamanya selama 2 tahun terakhir.

Aku tersenyum membalas, aku rendahkan kepalaku dan sambil aku hirup dan dengar nafasnya yang kecil, aku berfikir aku ingin bisa memahami perasaannya jauh lebih dalam, mengambil penderitaannya lalu membawanya separuh dalam hidupku agar dia tidak keberatan lagi.

"Kenapa di luar ramai?" dia bertanya lagi,

"Ini hari ulangtahun pernikahan kita.. semua orang merayakannya" Aku berkata lembut,

"Ini hari pernikahan kita?"

"ya"

Dia hendak bertanya lagi, namun..

Lalu aku tidak tahan dan tidak cukup sadar lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh Ino hari itu, aku sekarang sibuk memikirkan betapa aku bahagia Ino sudah bisa bicara sebanyak ini, aku ingin dia berbicara terus, tidak aku ingin aku tahu perasaannya, dan aku pikir aku bisa melakukannya, aku sudah melakukannya? Aku bingung, hanya saja aku tersadar ketika bibir Ino sudah basah oleh air mataku yang sebelumnya berada di bibirku, aku melihat dia beraut muka aneh,

"A-Apa.. kau baik-baik saja? Kau asin"

Aku hanya tersenyum, dan aku melanjutkan menciumnya di bibir, lebih dalam. Dan pikiranku masih terpenuhi keyakinan, bahwa aku bisa memahaminya dengan begini.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Yamanaka, Ino. Kau tahu itu!"

* * *

OMAKE

Sai menggoreskan kuasnya pelan untuk aksen terakhir dalam lukisannya, aksen itu untuk melengkapi lukisan rambut seorang anak kecil berusia 3 tahun yang digendong di atas kepala seorang lelaki paruh baya bertato merah di pipinya, seorang perempuan beriris putih, dan rona merah di pipi berada di sampingnya berdiri kaku dan malu-malu, dia di apit lagi oleh seorang pemuda berkacamata bulat gelap khas tukang pijit eh? Dan bertudung parka abu-abu. Si anak kecil di atas kepala itu menggeliat senang untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat sang laki-laki yang menggendongnya kepayahan,

"Hey Chibi Asuma! Kau ini bergerak terus sih? Tenang lah~" Pemuda itu akhirnya menasihati anak balita itu, namun teguran itu malah membuatnya semakin ekstrim bergerak, sambil tertawa senang.

"Yo-chan~ kalau kamu bergerak terus, paman Sai tidak bisa menyelesaikan lukisan mu.." Perempuan beriris putih menambahkan, Pemuda bertudung parka menurunkan lipatan tangannya sambil mendesah. Yoru si anak balita itu semakin senang, dan menjambak-jambak kepala si pemuda bergigi taring panjang yang menggendongnya keras.

"AKKHH Sakit, sakit, Hinata tolong aku!"

Hinata meraih Yoru dan menggendongnya, Kiba si pemuda yang bergigi tajam itu mengelus-elus rambutnya kesakitan,

"Hey Sai! Sudah selesai belum?"

Sai menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik kanvas, tersenyum sehingga matanya yang sipit tertutup.

"Belum~" Dia menjawab kalem,

Baik Kiba, Shino, dan Hinata ketiganya mendesah bersamaan "Huuuffft"

Sai tersenyum lagi kali ini sangat tulus, dia hendak melanjutkan lukisannya ketika sesuatu di balik kanvasnya menyita pandangannya, jauh di balik kanvas putihnya, tepat dibawah langit dan di atas gedung yang kalau tidak salah dia tebak itu gedung rumah sakit, sesosok pemuda berambut nanas, dan pemudi berambut emas duduk berdekatan, si pemuda terlihat merangkul gadis di sampingnya. Sai tersenyum sedikit kecut, namun kemudian tersenyum tulus lagi, hobinya memang tersenyum sekarang.. (?)

"Sepertinya hari ini hampir semuanya berakhir bahagia" katanya pelan,

"hey! Sai! Jangan bicara sendiri cepat selesaikan lukisanmu!" Kiba mengherdiknya dengan suara tidak elit yang keras, beberapa orang yang ramai di jalan itu langsung menengok terganggu.

"Ah ya, Yoru!" Kiba bicara lagi, "Kau pilih siapa? Paman kiba? Atau paman Shika yang pemalas itu?" Kiba iseng bertanya pada si balita yang baru bisa bicara lancar,

"Cikkkaaa" teriak Yoru senang, Kiba menunduk hopeless aura mendung menutupi wajahnya, sampai Yoru berteriak lagi

"Kipppaaa"

"Yeeaahh itu baru anak yang baik!" Kiba bersorak keras, terpuaskan oleh kata-kata balita yang baru saja menjambaknya,

"Jadi? Mau tinggal bersama Paman Kiba saja tidak?" Kiba iseng lagi bertanya, Hinata mendelik kaget "Kiba-kun!"

"Tiiiiidaaaa" Yoru berkata mantap dan panjang seolah pembawa acara tinju,

Kiba lagi-lagi beraura gelap. Shino tertawa tertahan. Namun tawanya tidak jadi dilanjutkan dia menatap pintu gerbang konoha dingin, dari kacamatanya tercermin bayangan seorang perempuan berambut panjang berbando badge konoha, seorang anak balita perempuan manis berdiri di sampingnya menggandeng tangan ibunya, terlihat asik melihat dengan mata hitam tajam tak asing milik sebuah klan pendiri Konoha dulu, matanya menyebar kesekeliling jalan yang ramai dan penuh lampion warna-warni yang pertama kali dia lihat hari itu. Dia menengadah dan bertanya celat pada perempuan di sampingnya;

"Ibu initah tempat ayah lahil? Initaah tonoha?"

Ibu nya tidak menjawab, dia menatap ragu tapi intens pada orang-orang di depannya, Kiba terpatung sendiri, Yoru yang asik mengacak rambutnya tidak digubrisnya, Hinata terpaku dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, Shino menatapnya dingin, Sai berbalik dan dia terperangah pelan, tak yakin dengan pelan lagi Sai berkata;

"Sakura.."

"Hai Semuanya.. maaf mengganggu perayaan ini, aku… aku dengar err.. Ino sakit, apa.. apa dia baik-baik saja?"

xxx

Sekali lagi dalam hati Sai berkata; "Ini akan jadi hari yang berakhir bahagia, kuharap.."

**owari**

**Minna-chan, tolong doanya yah biar lulus UNAS dengan nilai terbaik, masuk Universitas yang di ingini, Bisa berhasil Ujian prakteknya dan barokah deh,**

**aamiin**

**hehehe**

**Aku menunggu pendapat kalian**

**To you all: Ripiuwer and Silent reader**

**special 4 : L****ovena,** Saqee chan, Magenta Alleth, nianara, Yola-ShikIno, nitanitFA, zero plus dkk


End file.
